The embodiments herein generally relate to “all electric” transport refrigeration systems and the continuous voltage control of such systems.
Refrigerated trucks and trailers are commonly used to transport perishable cargo, such as, for example, produce, meat, poultry, fish, dairy products, cut flowers, and other fresh or frozen perishable products. A transport refrigeration system is mounted to the truck or to the trailer in operative association with a cargo space defined within the truck or trailer for maintaining a controlled temperature environment within the cargo space.
Conventionally, transport refrigeration systems used in connection with refrigerated trucks and refrigerated trailers include a transport refrigeration unit having a refrigerant compressor, a condenser with one or more associated condenser fans, an expansion device, and an evaporator with one or more associated evaporator fans, which are connected via appropriate refrigerant lines in a closed refrigerant flow circuit. Air or an air/gas mixture is drawn from the interior volume of the cargo space by means of the evaporator fan(s) associated with the evaporator, passed through the airside of the evaporator in heat exchange relationship with refrigerant whereby the refrigerant absorbs heat from the air, thereby cooling the air. The cooled air is then supplied back to the cargo space.
On commercially available transport refrigeration systems used in connection with refrigerated trucks and refrigerated trailers, the compressor, and typically other components of the transport refrigeration unit, must be powered during transit by a prime mover. In the case of refrigerated trailers, the prime mover typically comprises a diesel engine carried on and considered part of the transport refrigeration system. In mechanically driven transport refrigeration systems the compressor is driven by the diesel engine, either through a direct mechanical coupling or a belt drive, and other components, such as the condenser and evaporator fans are belt driven.
An “all electric” transport refrigeration system for a refrigerated trailer application is also commercially available through Carrier Corporation headquartered in Farmington, Conn., USA. In the all electric transport refrigeration system, a prime mover, most commonly a diesel engine, carried on and considered part of the transport refrigeration system, drives an AC synchronous generator that generates AC power. The generated AC power is used to power an electric compressor motor for driving the refrigerant compressor of the transport refrigeration unit and also powering electric AC fan motors for driving the condenser and evaporator motors and electric heaters associated with the evaporator. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,546 discloses an all electric transport refrigeration system.
In some all electric transport refrigeration systems, when operating in a cold weather environment the prime mover will move to high speed to cool the cargo compartment, but if the generator voltage is over a max voltage limit the prime mover will move back down to low speed. The prime mover will cycle back to high speed when additional cooling is needed in the cargo compartment. The continually cycling of the prime mover between high speed and low speed is inefficient.